Hey Jupiter
by xDegrassixAllstarx100
Summary: Sean is killed, in the army. Before he died, he wrote a letter to his first love Emma Nelson. Now for his last wishes she has to bring Tracker back home, to Wesaga to have his ashes poured out in the ocean. The two embark on a trip of redemtion.
1. Prolouge

AlN:Well I havent actually written in quite some time. I thought the best way to get back in the groove is with something totally off head. I have been thinking about this idea for awile. Tracker was always such an intresting character to me, to bad they never really gave him more of a storyline, so I thought I would do the honors. Keep in mind I didnt see the end of season 7 or 6 and havent seen any of 8. So I dont know exactly what happened with Sean when he came back or what Emma is doing as of now, in college. Just bare with me, and CONSTRUCTIVE cristicism is always a must.

*The title of this story is taken from a Tori Amos song.*

Summary: Sean is killed, in the army. Before he died, he wrote a letter to his first love Emma Nelson. Now for his last wishes she has to bring Tracker back home, to Wesaga to have his ashes poured out in the ocean. The two embark on a trip of redemtion and forgiveness.

Disclaimer:I dont own a thing about Degrassi. I am just a fan of this ground breaking show.

The sun shot harsh rays from the window pain, a slight wince could be heard from her small lips. Blonde hair thrown about like an old rag. The alarm had gone off for more than two minutes now, yet she couldnt pull herself to make the next step. Suddenly a voice entered the room. "EMMA! Get up!" it yelped, obviously annoiance in the voice. "Leave me alone, Manny." Emma slurred through the big blanket on top of her. With frustration burning in tow, Manny yanked the covers from her head, looking at her harshly through brown lids. "Look, Em, I know ever since-" she was cut off as Emma began to speak. "Just dont say it, I dont want to talk about it, thats it." she warned, waving her hand at her bestfriend to leave. "Damnit Emma, I am hurting too. Can you see that? Or do you even care?" she asked, eyes welling up, facing deep into the eyes of numbness and contemept. Emma didnt answer, as she simply pulled the covers back over her head. A breath could be heard from the brunnetes mouth. "This came for you." she said emotionless, throwing it about on top of her. "I love you, but you have to get a grip, soon." she muttered, walking out of the dorm room, head down. Emma rose up, slightly, grabbing the package. It seemed to be the size of a small television. The adress came from a military base, one she was told Sean was in. A shiver julted through her spine, leaving tingles on the back of her kneck. 'I cant open this.' she thought to herself petting it slightly with her right hand. Something like this could only break her more, yet she yearned to know what exactly awaited her, and what it had to do with the now dead, Sean Cameron. Reaching for it once more, she opened it little by little. Closing her eyes, she finally dared herself to look into the brown, precisly taped box. Inside contained something that at first made Emma sick to her stomach. A small urn containing the remains of once young and lively Sean. Holding it with one hand, and her stomach with the other, her eyes rose to the ceiling. A small trail of exales came to play as she slowly tilted her head back down to see not only the clay struture, but an envolope aswell. Her hand gently was removed from the urn, and onto the letter. More quickly and sure this time, her fingers ripped away at the white. The words jumped out at her, a hand lay over her mouth, holding her tears back, only slightly.

_Dear Emma,_

_I know right now, getting this letter may be strange. It was something that a few of my army pals and I thought was only right to do. If you are in fact reading this, im sorry. Heh, that sorta of made me laugh. Apoligizing for my own death. I guess its funny the way life works out. Anyway, I dont know exactly what I would put it one of these type letters. You know I was never good with words. I guess all I want to say is that, your my bestfriend, here and in the after life. I have never met another human being as brilliant as yourself. I know sometimes I didnt know how to handle things, or how to tell you what I felt, but right now, the words seem to be flowing...okay. When your this near to death, that tends to happen, i've heard. Or maybe the fact that it took me awhile to figure out exactly what I have always wanted to say, and now is just the right time, sadly to say. Im at war, and your half around the world. Great time to get my feelings right, heh. Another reason I am writing this is because, if I am dead, I have a few slight requests. Its a bit cliche, but i never was an original type guy, I would like to, maybe have my ashes put into the ocean, at Wasega Beach. I would like it if Tracker was there, too. Last time I saw my brother, I was sixteen and rebelious. I want him to know me, know me now. I want him to see me let go, so he knows I died for something right. That I grew up to me something better. Em, I know this is all just coming to you at once, but the Emma I have always known was strong and independant, and willing to help out a friend. So, I am asking you, as friend, as the only person who seemed to give two shits about me, to do this one last thing for me. Your last goodbye to Sean Cameron. Well, I guess thats all I really wanted to say. My flashlight is diming. Emma, if I have any last words to you, I want it to be, Thank you. You have made my short time here, a little bit brighter, and its alot harder than it sounds. See you again, maybe, heh. _

_Love,_

_Sean_

Her mouth lay open, eyeing the paper as if were going to bite her. Catching each word as if she had to say them slowly, as if she had to analyze every detail of his writing. The curves on his letters or the way he wrote her name. Emma read the letter over and over for the next two hours. Sean was dead, and even he could except it, yet she couldnt. _'Your last goodbye to Sean Cameron...' _the words rolling in her mind through the rest of the day. She had never thought that she would ever actually have a "last" goodbye with Sean. Once they would say it, it was only a matter of time till he was back in her life. It was a game that had been going on for more than six years. Now, her opponent was gone, she was in the ring, doing a constant dance with her instability. He was there, and then he wasnt. Emma was never used to people leaving and never coming back. He was the first that left her without an 'I love you'.

The blonde, her hair now up, in a throwed ponytail. Her pajamas still intact aswell as the dry salty tears taking her face over. The door opened slightly, revealing Manny and Liberty this time. "Hi, guys." Emma forced a smile as she raised her eyebrows. "Hey Emma." Liberty said first, obviously feeling the aqward vibe in the room. Her lips curled up a bit, forcing a smile to her broken friend. Manny moved closer, nibbling on her bottom lip, eyes tightly shut as she sighed inwardly. "Em, i-im so-sorry. I didnt mean to get you upset-" she was cut off once more by Emma, this time a smile hung from her face. "Manny, its okay, im sorry. I-you, were right. I have been a bit distant and lousy since Sean died. I have to get over it, one way or another." she shrugged, her face turning to the right, staring at the blank wall. "Sean died only a month ago, your not ready, I should have known that." Manny's frown drooped low as she moved strand of hair from Emma's eyes. "Your not ready,baby." Manny looked at Emma, her face blank and sure. "No. I wasnt ready for the truth. I wasnt ready to give him up. I dont want to get over Sean, I dont think I ever will." A dry chuckle escaped her lips as she burried her head into her pale hands. "Thats what was in the package.." she muttered, her voice low, hidden beneath her greasy palms. Manny picked it up, her face, gathered up into a strong lemon reaction. "Em-Emma, Sean wrote this?" she asked, oblivious to the fact that she read it ofcourse. "Yes." she said simply, her chin now rested firmly on her knees. "Are you going to do it?" she asked, finger pointed down on the scribbled words. "I have to." was all she said before she grabbed the letter from Manny's hand, placing it back into the box it came from.

A/N:I know its short, but I wanted to start it out slow. Then get a faster hold of it. Next chapter will feature Tracker, his life, and is answer to Sean's request. Please review! Thanks, all.


	2. Past Meets Present

**AlN:Hi guys! I only go t one review, but thats okay. Hopefully ill get more, the next go around. I just thought I would better my chances if there were a second chapter. And as for that one review I want to say THANK YOU. You actually helped me alot. Its a treat to get a bit of criticism, the constructive type ofcourse, and some very awesome feedback on this story. And to that reviewer, ESLgirl, hope you keep reading, and reviewing! Alright guys here we go.**

Drunken moans could be heard from the small, run down shack. Beer bottles rattling like some sort of chilld's toy.

"You b-bitch. I gave you my heart. I gave you m-my everything." He yelled, facing only an old dress lying in a chair. "Baby, take me back, i'll find a job, and we can be mar-married again." He slurred, moving closer to the white, satin gown.

Blue eyes, piercing into this article of clothing as if it were a genie, granting him some sort of do-over. Hands moved quickly, yanking it up, pulling it to his chest, hoping he could feel something remotely resembling who once wore it. It had been three months, three months since Wendy had left in the early afternoon, leaving only a note and a small chicken dinner for the night.

'_Atleast she stopped being a heartless slut, enough to make me a damn meal.' _He thought to himself, thinking back on the day he became a bachelor again. He knew deep down that it was his fault, that she was never really to blame for the fact that he lost job after job, or the fact that despite her plea for a better husband, he could only give her Tracker Cameron. The dirty blonde hair, tangled in bits, shirtless and emotionless. Never trying hard, just enough to be okay. He had grown accustomed to this lifestyle, she had not. Yes, it was easier to call her names, and pick at what a bad cook she was, anything that could make him feel like less of an asshole, but he knew, better than anyone, Wendy was someone great and for that, he didnt deserve her, not now.

Footsteps were heard, slowly but steadily inching up to the front door. _Knock, knock, knock. _His eyes darter for the door, as he gathered up his energy to move closer to it. Deep breaths, then another, _Knock, Knock. _

"Wen-dy. Wendy, is it y-" His anxiety grew as he was cut off by the next face he saw. It wasnt Wendy, as he had hoped, or Ed Mcman with millions of dollars. At this moment, if it werent any of the two, this young woman was going to deal with one pissy Tracker.

"Tracker? Its Emma, remember me?" The blonde's voice was steady and comforting. Like his mother's, when she read to him as he was dosing off into sleep. "Tracker? Did you hear me?" she asked, facing him, face twisted in confusion. Silence set in, as they placed the stare game for another couple of minutes.

"Em-m, Emma, eh? Seanny's little girlfriend, right?" His demeanor now suddenly changing to someone who had found something that they lost.

"Yeah, glad you remebered me." This was, entirely, the most out of place she had ever felt. She didnt know quite what to say, or how to say it. "Can I maybe come in?" she asked, placing a small piece of blonde hair behind her left ear.

Tracker only smirked as he, opened the door lightly, inviting her in. He stumbled behind her, a bit, trying to stay somewhat sober. Broken glasses, and plates could be found on the dirty floor, aswell as thrown about food. It was utterly unlivable, but somehow he found it good enough. The Cameron's were always endurers, but this was insane.

"Have a chair, Jenna?" A loud chuckling was heard, his body thrown about on the ground. "I said have a chair! Its a seat, get-get it?" His drunken bouts and calling her Jenna was an obvious side effect of to much drinking.

With a sigh, she grabbed her head in defeat. There was nothing she could do tonight, so she decided best to talk to him, while he was atleast awake, once he had fallen to the ground, thats where he stayed. Completely oblivious to the fact that he had just invited his dead little brother's ex-girlfriend into his home. He was mind screwed at this point in time, no need to wake the unwakeable. So Emma left, after throwing a blanket on top of him. Hoepfully tommorow, the slurring would have subsided, aswell as the intoxicated Tracker.

TRACKER'S POV.

I woke up this morning, shit did my head spin. The night had gone like the rest. The morning after, ofcourse, I was nursing another brutal hangover. Routine, routine. Some call me white trash. White trash with no family that I mattered to. Noone was there to pick up the broken pieces for me, so I had to do it myself. I may put the puzzle back together fucked, but its together, I guess. I could have sworn someone was here last night, a girl. She was tall, blonde, something like Seanny's little girlfriend way back. This didnt feel like a dream though, not one of mine atleast. I have had drunken dreams, about my mother, my dad, even Sean. Strange dreams, where im running from them, but I dont know why. Wendy would always says, _'Your running from them you know? You don't want stability with them. And you know what? Your running away from me too.' _Her voice always seemed to find a way back into my head. Taunting me and yelling at me. Making me realize what kind of person I was, I hated that feeling. That bitch.

I heard foot steps,up the stairs. They were very creaky steps. Wendy wanted me to fix it, but like everything else, I never get around to it. Then a _knock knock, knock. _Who is this? Do they have to make a visit right when my head is split into three at the moment? Has noone any compassion for a drunken hillbilly? I guess not because I heard another knock. I opened the door fast, my hand firmly placed over my face.

"What the f-" Then I saw her, this time not a dream. She was a eighteen year old version of that little girl who used to know Seanny. Ofcourse she was taller, and more filled out. She looked like someone you would call Miss. Respectable and pure, what the hell was she doing here?

"Hi Tracker, did you sleep well?" she asked, my eyes squinted, making sure she wasnt just some figment of my imagination.

"Y-yeah." I said hesitently, eyeing her like she was up to something sinister.

"Thats good. Um, can I maybe come in? This time actually talk?" Brown eyes stared at me. She held her brown jacket tight, as if to tell me it was cold outside. I still hesitated. Was I prepared for whatever she was going to lay on me? With one last look, I told her, "Come in." she moved past me quickly as she smiled weakly.

She found a seat, on my couch, where I had picutred her in my dream. Maybe I was phycic, wait, no, she was here last night dummy! Damn, now I really felt bad. I wonder how long she watched me drool on the carpet. I sat beside her, my body tensed and secure. This was highly strange, even for me.

"So..." I said, fiddling with my hands, my face going all to the right like I was going to kiss my own cheek. It was silent for a moment, before she took a letter from her bag. I seemed to recognize the hand writing quickly. Only my baby brother could write like that much of a slob. I tried to teach him when we were kid, but he was always stubborn.

"Read it," Her voice was low and jittery. I took it from her hands, opening it entirely. I scratched my head, then rubbed my kneck as I read on. It was Sean alright.

"Just like Sean, just when you think you got rid of him, he's back, heh, giving you something else to deal with." I drly laughed, like I was scolding him. Maybe at the moment, you can call me insensitive, but I call it being me.

"I dont think this is funny." she said, face lowered to the ground, eyes fixed on the splatterd frosted flakes soaking into the brown carpet.

"Well, I think its hilarious. Seanny screwing with my life.....even in death. Cute." I said wide smile, the paper that was in my hand, now on the ground as I chuckled a bit more. I could tell it was making her upset. I couldnt stop myself. My baby brother, he thought he was going to be something other than what he was, something other than me. He went to the army, and now hes dead. So much for better. I had given up alot for that kid, so what? He could go to some other country and get his head blown off? Maybe I was being selfish and arrogant, but we all deserve to mourn, our own way.

"Look, im doing this, and I was hoping, since it was your brother, that you would be there for him." she sighed raising up from the couch. "He looked up to you Tracker, you were his older brother. Doesnt that mean anything to you?" she asked, her stance staight and upright.

I smirked, bringing my hand to my chin. "Tell Seany I said hi." that was all I could muster up to say, before she was leaving out the door. For one more moment she turned, not even facing me. I sighed, she just wouldnt leave would she? Damn baby bro, how did you put up with her for so long?

"Im leaving tonight, at eight. I'll be at the gas station up the street. I will only wait ten minutes, your not there, im leaving." her voice hit me hard, now she really sounded like my mother. There were no more words exchanged, only deep breaths. She was then gone. I saw the headlights backing away, and I looked at the crumbled letter on the floor.

"Seanny, Seanny. I swear, this is the last time." I muttered, eyes closed. Yes, I was going to join her on this little trip back home, was I going to like it? No, but was I going to not act like a toal jerk for a couple days? Maybe.

**AlN:I am very proud of this chapter! I hope that they aren very OOC. You dont see much of Tracker in the show, so I thought I would give him a little bit of creativity. How do you like it? Review! Next chapter will be the start of their journey and in deph look at themselves.**


End file.
